


Clone Club Charades

by Cosimasboobs



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Charades, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosimasboobs/pseuds/Cosimasboobs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima is upset because she hasn’t really had the opportunity to pretend to be another clone, so she makes them play charades at Felix’s apartment and plot twist every piece of paper has one tof their names on it. But it backfires when...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clone Club Charades

**Author's Note:**

> Original idea by: http://alisonhellahendrix.tumblr.com/  
> Thanks to http://belhchilds.tumblr.com/ for beta-ing

"What’s wrong?" Alison came and sat next to her unhappy looking sister.

"Look at her," Cosima frowned pointing at Sarah who was currently on the phone to the bank as Beth.

"Yes honey, she’s transferring my money from Beth’s bank to hers," Ali informed her.

"Yeah I know that but just look at her! How does she do it?"

Ali laughed. “It’s called acting. It’s easy! I had to pretend to be Sarah once”

"Yeah well you did a terrible job of it!" Felix yelled from the other side of the room.

"Hey! I was good! I managed to fool Mrs S!" Alison argued but Felix jumped in again.

"You may have fooled Mrs S but Kira knew straight away!"

"Hey, can you keep it down please?" Sarah interrupted, her voice still keeping its higher-pitched Canadian accent.

"Sorry Beth," Alison gave Felix a look that intended that this argument was over, as she rested her hands back in her lap and straightened her back.

"Even Helena and Rachel have been one of us," Cosima spoke up again, looking up at Rachel who was standing alone at the other side of the apartment, drinking a glass of wine and admiring Felix’s paintings of all the clones.

Sarah approached them and sat next to Felix. “What are we talking about?” she asked in an attempt to catch up with the conversation.

"Cosima is upset because she hasn’t pretended to be one of us yet," Alison explained as Delphine joined the conversation too, sitting next to Cosima and kissing her hand.

"Oh it’s alright Cos, consider yourself lucky you didn’t have to pretend to love multiple people," Sarah comforted her, looking in Delphine’s direction with a light smile.

"Yes, well you didn’t do a very good job, Sarah. Cosima kisses way better than that," Delphine exclaimed, laughing.

"Oi! Watch it, you!" Sarah chuckled pointing her finger at Delphine who continued laughing.

"Guys, guys, shhh! Tony’s calling!" Felix interrupted, pressing the button on his phone and putting it to his ear. 

After hearing what Tony had to say, Felix hung up. “Tony’s paying us a visit!” he announced.

"Who is this?" Helena walked over, stuffing a powdered dohnut in her mouth. 

"He’s your brother, Helena," Sarah said.

"But Felix is my brother-sestra"

"Yes, and you also have another brother. He’s coming over in a bit," Felix explained.

"He’s one of us, Helena," Sarah added.

"Wait a sec, how is that even biologically possible?" Cosima asked, seeming confused.

"And how do we not know about this clone?" Alison chimed in.

Just at that moment, a bang was heard on the door and Felix got up to answer it. Sliding the large grey door open, Tony’s figure was revealed and Felix didn’t hesitate to grab his hand and pull him in. 

"I bought bee- woah," Tony’s mouth dropped open at the 5 women, completely identical to himself. "Holy shit," he smirked to himself.

"Tony, let me introduce you to your sisters, Alison, Cosima, Helena and Rachel," each name was followed by a nod or wave by each woman, apart from Rachel who seemed too uninvolved in her surroundings to even notice that someone new was in the room.

They sat down as Tony handed out beers to everyone.

"And this is Delphine, Cosima’s girlfriend," Sarah introduced her when Tony handed her a beer. 

"Nice to meet you," Delphine smiled, taking the beer in her hand and clicking it with Cosima’s. 

"Hey, Cos, you’re not alone anymore! Tony hasn’t pretended to be one of us either!" Sarah said after taking a gulp of her beer.

"Wait, you guys pretend to be each other? That’s awesome! It’s like you can be in two places at once!" Tony joked.

"Hmm, yes that actually happened, didn’t it," Alison shot Sarah a look.

"Thanks Alison," Sarah giggled, nudging Alison’s shoulder.

"That’s so cool, I wanna try!" Tony laughed.

"Me too dude!" Cosima exclaimed.

"See man, I told you I’d get along with dreadlocks," Tony mumbled to Felix who was now sitting on the floor.

"Hey! How about we play charades?" Cosima offered.

"No. No way. Count me out!" Rachel finally spoke up.

"Oh don’t be such a party pooper," Alison commented, looking at Rachel and making a pout-like face as Rachel shot her a dirty look right back.

"Yeah, Rach, come on, this is supposed to clone club bonding time!" Sarah pressured, getting up and walking towards the proclone. Rachel’s hand jerked away when Sarah tried to grab it.

"Fine. Just don’t touch me," Rachel agreed, defeated, and when Sarah stood before her, she signaled with her hand for Sarah to lead the way back to the circle where everyone was seated. 

"Come on Helena, let’s play charades!" Sarah called, reaching her hand out and leading Helena into the circle too where Rachel had taken her seat, so she sat down next to Felix with Helena.

"What is this?" Helena questioned.

As Felix and Sarah tried to explain charades to Helena, Cosima and Delphine took up the job of writing each clone’s name down on a few pieces of paper and put them in the bowl that, earlier, occupied the popcorn which Helena had eaten.

"Everyone ready?" Cosima shouted, holding the bowl up in the air for everyone to see.

"You go first Cosima"

"Alright," she smiled, drawing a piece of paper out and reading it. She proceeded to get up and shook her body to ‘get in character’. "Holy shite!" she suddenly shouted in a bad english accent, which made Helena jump a little.

"Sarah!" everyone chorused, and Cosima clapped her hands happily, jumping on the spot.

"Yaaaaay you got it right!" 

"Just a note, Cos, I do NOT sound like that," Sarah laughed, grabbing the bowl and drawing a piece of paper as Cosima sat down. "Alright, let’s see what we’ve got," she read the name on the piece of paper and smiled, "easy!"

She prepared herself, grabbed a hat from nearby along with a pair of sunglasses and put them on, giggling. “Guten morgen!”

"The German, Obinger, was it? Katja?" Rachel spoke up in a bored, defeated tone. "And it’s said ‘guten morgen’, Sarah," she announced, her German accent much stronger than Sarah’s.

"That what I said, Rachel," Sarah sighed, handing the bowl to Rachel.

"Oh god, you’re expecting ME to do this?" Rachel questioned. When no one responded, she sighed defeatedly and drew a name out of the bowl, just as Cosima and Sarah had done before her. 

"Ugh.." she hesitated before mumbling, "I don’t want to offend anyone."

"It’s fine Rach, it’s all a bit of fun," Sarah smiled, encouraging Rachel to lighten up and give it all she’s got.

After a final sigh, Rachel finally spoke up, “I like food. I like killing clones. I am the original!” in a bad Ukrainian accent. This caused everyone to look in Helena’s direction. They knew she could be sensitive to this, and her reactions were unpredictable. Maybe she didn’t understand that this was supposed to be funny, and thought Rachel was mocking her, or making fun of her behavior.

However, Helena’s laughter emitted through the room, permitting everyone else to laugh with her. Rachel’s lips curled into a smile, feeling proud, and for the first time, she felt like she was part of something. She was starting to grow fond of her sisters. All those years of being alone, bottling up her feelings, controlling herself - she could finally let go. Her imperfections showed sometimes, and here, she felt comfortable, with the people most like her. Her sisters.

The bowl found its way to Helena, who stood up shyly, smiling down at everyone. She cleared her throat and placed a hand over her left eye. “Arrrrrrr!” her finger curled up into a hook, imitating a pirate, her arm pointing in Rachel’s direction. 

"You got her back Helena, nice one!!" Sarah choked, as her and everyone else exploded into fits of laughter. 

"Hilarious," Rachel’s lips curled up into an even bigger smile.

"Come on Ali, you’re up," Felix handed her the bowl. 

She hesitated, and pulled a name out, looking at it. “Um, is this…” she paused, going to drop the name back into the bowl.

"No, no, no honey, you can’t pick which one you get," Felix shook his head. "You’re an actress, my dear, you can do this!"

"But…"

"Come on, show us what you got!" Felix gave her a reassuring nod as everyone watched.

"Um…Hello…I’m…married…to my prince charming….I have two kids," Alison started in an unsure manner.

"THE QUEEN OF ENGLAND!" Sarah blurted, interrupting Alison.

"What? No! Sarah-"

"It’s the queen, innit!" Sarah laughed, followed by a shake of Alison’s head.

"Gosh, Sarah, I’m not that bad! I’ve gotten brilliant reviews!"

"Prince charming? Phillip." Sarah declared.

"The queen has four children, Sarah. God, for an English kid, you’d really think you would know your facts," Rachel scoffed.

"It was me! I was playing myself!" Alison ended. "I need to tinkle," her short legs started speed-walking to Felix’s bathroom. "Felix, you really need to get a real door for this thing!" she added, before walking in as everyone’s laughter filled the room. 

"We’ve all seen it Alison, we have the same parts! Well, the majority of us anyway," Tony yelled, continuing the laughter which was getting louder. 

For the first time, Project Leda felt like a real family, and nothing or no one could get in the way of family.


End file.
